Return to Raven Holm chapter one
by Quick-Ink
Summary: The story of a group of combines sent in on a developing plan to take back the infected series. Their mission is to quarantine the place. Need feedback


**The Return to Raven Holm**

Raven Holm, a place left for dead, a place abandoned long ago, a place as an example of what earth's cities would've become if the combines didn't pitch in on their part, A place to show the citizens how grateful they should be fore being in a safe place. Today, we take it back.

For some reason, Breen wants Raven Holm under combine control. Why would anyone want that god-forsaken urban wasteland? Who knows? Our mission was simple, contain and clean up. We had to eradicate anything that didn't look like us. The resistance has already given us a hard time, and now this death pit. It was dark as we entered the section of Raven Holm. Our drop ship was told to find a "safe LZ". That's bullshit in Raven Holm. As we got close to the streets, the sound of the turret could be heard all over the sector. Might as well go in with a big bright sign saying "Kill us!".

We where going to kill everything in there so I guess this was a start. The ship began to slow down in the ruins of a destroyed church. Before we could land the ship started to shake. The pilots where saying that something got caught in the propeller and was jamming it.

"What was it?" I said

"A monster, it jumped on the ship and slipped in to propeller, where going down fast"

"Anything we can do?"

"Hope we keep our torso"

The ship started to shake as it went down. A sudden stop came as I blacked out. Guess the shock knocked me out. I regained my strength as I witnessed the sight of my combine squad fighting of hordes of the unclean. They set up the auto turrets to clear the LZ and defend it. A combine soldier came up to help me up to my feet.

"You alright, sir?" "We took quite a crash."

"Yes I'm fine." "What's the situation?"

"Well, our pilots are dead so we can't fly out."

"So we're stuck here?"

"No sir." "We signaled for back up a while ago."

"And…?"

"They will arrive in 5 days."

"What?" "We won't survive that long!"

"That's as early as they can get here, sir."

OK, listen up men. We might not survive here for a long time, but if we where all going to die, we will give them hell before we do!

As my platoon charged to hold the horde back, I grabbed my pulse rifle and was ready to blow the crap out of those slimy bastards. I left the crashed gun ship and searched for the nearest target. Two zombies were closing in slowly. I pulled the trigger and obliterated the head crabs. A screech was heard as five more zombies came from the rear. The turret took out three but the rest disabled it, Smart bastards. I aimed for the head crabs and fired away. The Soldiers where keeping the horde in check like a herd. Before I could turn around, something pounced on me. A mutated, skinless, black monster was about to claw my face out. It kept driving its claw on my right arm, burrowing into my veins, stopping me from getting my rifle. When I thought it was over. A soldier shredded through the body of the mutated beast. I removed the corpse and grabbed my weapon.

'Sir, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" the truth was that the pain was so overwhelming I was going to pass out. But we combines aren't allowed to show weaknesses, no emotions, no heart.

But however, my wound needed to be tended or I could bleed to death. I was going to rush in the ship until a zombie from around the corner of the ship stroke me to the ground. Since I couldn't use my right arm, I tried aiming with my left. I blew up the body pretty good, but the head crab got a chance to get me. As it came towards me I grabbed it to prevent from turning into one of them. I threw it to the ground, took out my pistol, and shot 7 rounds to it. After it was dead I rushed in to tend my wound.

After my wound was all patched, the sound of muzzle fire and screeching was over. I walked outside, seeing as things calmed down. I'm a combine Elite model-15637 and I must survive 5 days in Raven Holm, with supplies enough for 3 days.

* * *

This is my first Half-Life 2 fan fic about the combines trying to win Ravenholm, some plan to save the world. Need reviews before setting up the next chapter. Criticism is welcomed but flaming desn't help anyone 


End file.
